guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Forum:Was wohl ein Psychologe dazu sagen würde?
Bitte Kommentare unter den Artikel! ''' Der Nachfolger von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs Doktorvater, Prof. Oliver Lepsius hat sich im Bayerischen Rundfunk gefragt, was ein Psychologe wohl zu dem Fall sagt. '''Guttenbergs familiärer Hintergrund Nun spekulieren wir mal und fangen bei Guttenbergs Vater an: Zu Guttenberg stand sein Leben lang im Schatten eines Übervaters, den Dirigenten Enoch zu Guttenberg. Möglicherweise fehlte es ihn da an Anerkennung, die er nie bekommen hat, aber gerne gehabt hätte. Dazu kommt noch, dass er einen jüngeren Bruder hat, als Konkurrent. Nun fühlte er sich wohl verpflichtet, das Erbe seines berühmten Vaters fortzuführen und berühmt zu werden, während offensichtlich sein Bruder einen bürgerlichen Beruf, Forstwirt ergriffen hat. In der Schule und im Studium sowie bei der Bundeswehr, entwickelte er laut Medienberichten keinen besonderen Ehrgeiz. Er machte nur das erste Staatsexamen in Jura, bei der Bundeswehr reichte es nur zur Unteroffizierslaufbahn. Ein Ausweg war dann eine Promotion bei Prof. Peter Häberele, für einen Einstieg in die Politik. Wahrscheinlich ist nun, dass sich Guttenberg sich gezielt und vorsätzlich Prof. Häberle als Doktorvater ausgesucht hat, weil beide gewisse familiär bedingte psychologische Beziehungsdefizite haben, die aufeinander passen und sich so ergänzen. Ähnlich wie bei dem Heiratsschwindler bei Millionärin Susanne Kladden. (Diese wurde von einem Betrüger um Millionen gebracht, die sie ihm freiwillig gab, was mindestens so unglaublich erschien wie das „summa cum laude“ von Häberler). Die Promotion Prof. Häberle sah nun in zu Guttenberg den wohlgeratenen Sohn, (vielleicht hat er keinen oder ist mit seinem echten Sohn unzufrieden) zu Guttenberg jedenfalls hatte endlich einen Vater, der ihn bedingungslos akzeptierte, was er dann für seinen Promotionsbetrug ausnützte: Wenn man zu Guttenberg reden hört, genauer hinsieht und die Analysen dazu liest bemerkt man, dass er seine Reden und die Gesten auswendig lernt, wie ein Schauspieler eine Rolle. Das ging soweit, dass er versucht hat seinen verpatzten Auftritt wie einen Film-dreh zu initiieren versuchte, als er bei seiner Rolle patzte. "War das schon life? Dann nochmal von vorne", so wollte Guttenberg den Auftritt zu steuern, ähnlich wie bei einer Regie. Ähnlich seine einstudierten Auftritte in den Bierzelten, das sind keine intellektuellen Denk- und Glanzleistungen sondern entspringen seiner Spezialbegabung, das Auswendiglernen von Texten und Einstudieren von Rollen. Genauso ließ sich vermutlich Häberle durch ausschließlich zusammenhangloses auswendig gelerntes Wissen beeindrucken. Es war, wegen der vorhin genannten familiären Hintergründe zwischen ihm und seinen Doktorvater ein Abhängigkeitsverhältnis wie zwischen Eltern und Kleinkind, dass keine reflektierte Kritik zuließ. Der Zweitkorrektor kam anscheinend aus dem Umfeld der CSU nahen Hanns-Seidel-Stiftung und war befangen. Hätte er mit ehrlichen Mitteln eine Promotion angestrebt, hätte er sich einen Doktorvater gesucht, der kritisch mit ihm ist. Die politische Familie Horst Seehofers In der Bundesregierung und in der CSU setzt sich nun dieses Verhaltensmuster fort. Guttenberg machte sich unentbehrlich, indem er sich von BUNTE und BILD in der Beliebtheit in der Bevölkerung puschen lässt. Dann lässt er die Kanzlerin nach seiner Pfeife tanzen, warum auch immer, möglicherweise sieht Angela Merkel in ihm den Sohn, den sie nie hatte. Der einzige, der das korrigieren könnte, wäre Finanzminister Schäuble, der jedoch das Gegenteil tut und ihm noch mehr finanziellen Freiraum lässt und ihn massiv in Schutz nimmt. Möglicherweise greift bei Schäuble/Guttenberg wieder das Verhaltensmuster Häberler / Guttenberg. Schäuble: „Der junge Kollege wird sich schon wieder erholen.“ Als ob er krank gewesen wäre. Fazit jedenfalls ist, dass sich Merkel und Schäuble eine Symbiose mit Guttenberg eingegangen ist, aus der sie nur noch durch Amtsverzicht Guttenbergs herauskommen. Andernfalls wird die Regierung demnächst auseinanderfallen. Warum hat Guttenberg die Realität verloren? Guttenberg hat die Realität deswegen verloren, weil er permanent andere Rollen spielt. Dabei identifiziert er sich dermaßen mit seiner jeweiligen Rolle, dass er irgendwann selbst glaubt, er sei derjenige den er spielt. Merkel hat das ja voll übernommen, indem sie sagt es gebe einen Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg und einen Doktoranten Guttenberg. Brandgefährlich so etwas auf dieser Ebene. Die Folge wird sein, dass die Regierung im Ganzen nicht lange hält, wenn nicht irgendjemand von außen die Notbremse zieht. Der einzige, der dies machen könnte, wäre Horst Seehofer, indem er den Posten des Verteidigungsminister freigibt. Alleine aus Selbstschutz für Guttenberg samt Frau und Kinder, wäre das geboten. Wie lange macht eine Familie so etwa mit, wenn Freunde der Kinder beispielsweise die Diskussion im Internet verfolgen und das dann den beiden Mädchen erzählen? Schauspieler wäre der richtige Beruf für Guttenberg gewesen: Da könnte er seine Starallüren ausleben, regelmäßig in der Yellowpress erscheinen und sein Talent ausleben, Auswendiggelerntes mit einstudierten Gesten wiederzugeben. Paul777 10:59, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Heribert Prantl zu Doktorvater Häbeler ---- Sehr schön beschrieben. Das GuttenPlag Wiki entwickelt essayistische Qualitäten. Großes Lob. Danke. ---- Eine detaillierte psychiatrische Begutachtung von zu Guttenberg findet sich hier: Des_Blödsinns_Quell ---- Sorry: DAS: http://www.textberater.com/corporate-publishing/psychologe-uber-zu-guttenberg/ A'''. Die Konstruktion einer gleichartigen psychischen Konstellation bei Guttenberg und Prof. Häberle ist VHS-Psychologie 1. Semester. Peinlich ist die Raterei über die Biographie Häberles. Fakten? Ich will in Deinem Text nicht herumfuhrwerken, schlage aber vor, das zu löschen. '''B. Guttenberg hätte sich als ehrlicher Doktorand einen kritischen DV gesucht - mit Verlaub: Unsinn. Es ist legitim und sinnvoll, sich einen wohlgesonnenen DV zu suchen und nicht einen, dem Thema oder Doktorand gegen den Strich gehen. C'''. Einem weltberühmten und unterstellt hochintelligenten Juristen zu unterstellen, er sei (gerne) auf die "Schauspielerei" Guttenbergs hereingefallen, ist zu kurz gesprungen. Vielleicht entspricht die politische Meinung Guttenbergs mit der Schulung durch transatlantische Think tanks zufällig genau dem, was die Prüfer als eigene gute geistige Leistung gerne auch bei anderen honorieren wollten. Dann hätte Guttenberg den DV wegen politischer Nähe ausgesucht, nicht wg Persönlichkeitsstruktur. '''Zu A. In dem Artikel wurde das nicht als Fakt erwähnt, sondern als mögliche These und das ist Legitim. Zu B. Wohlgesonnen sind Doktorväter dann, wenn sie Kritik über, dem Doktoranten Hilfe zur Selbstreflektion geben und nicht wenn sie nach dem Mund reden. Natürlich nimmt man sich keinen, der einen gegen den Strich geht aber eben auch keinen, wo man machen kann was man will, so dass der Schwanz mit dem Hund wackelt. Zu C. So etwas kann jedem passieren. Es ist auch Häberle nichts vorzuwerfen, weil solche Verhaltensweisen menschlich sind. Professoren sind keine Übermenschen. Gegen so etwas ist keiner gefeit. Deinen Link habe ich an das Ende des Artikels verschoben. Warum löschen? Weil Du anderer Meinung bist. Die lasse ich Dir doch. Paul777 13:06, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- "Legitim" im Sinne von nicht unerlaubt ist es selbstverständlich. Aber es würde beispielsweise keine Zeitung als Text verwenden, weil reale Grundlagen fehlen. Habe nach meinem Kommentar einmal gesucht: Worldlingo stützt Deine Vermutung, daß keine engen familiären Bindungen bestehen. Warum (Persönlichkeitsstruktur oder z.B. sexuelle Orientierung) ist pure Spekulation. Zu B. Ich glaube, das ist eine Verallgemeinerung. Alle "Typ-II"-Doktoranden werden sich einen bequemen und sicheren Weg suchen. Da taucht die Frage auf, warum Guttenberg sich so eine Berühmtheit als DV gesucht hat und dann noch den Ehrgeiz hatte, es gut zu machen. Hatte er die Ansprüche des DV unterschätzt? Anscheinend ja nicht - das Ergebnis gibt ihm recht ... Oder war der DV so offen bedürftig, daß Guttenberg sich zutrauen konnte beim berühmtesten Verfassungsrechtler der BRD zu brillieren? Wofür hätte er eine solche ausgezeichnete Dissertation gebraucht? Doch evtl juristische Karriere im Auge? Vielleicht steht in der Biographie der FAZ-Autoren mehr Das ist ja kein Bericht, sondern eine Meinung. Ähnliches erscheint ja öfters, genauso wenn jemand genau das Gegenteil behauptet. Familiäre Bindungen nicht, aber es gibt Konstellationen, auch in anderen Beziehungen zum Beipiel Ehen, die so ablaufen. Ich möchte beispielsweise mit niemanden zusammen arbeiten, der mich in allen bestätigt. Aber manche suchen sich gerade solche. Paul777 13:42, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Das sagt ein Psychologe dazu: Psychologe über zu Guttenberg: "Extremes Machtmotiv verzerrt Realität" :Ganz interessant, das was Rainer Schneider geschrieben hat, genauso ist es gekommen. --Paul777 13:42, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ich bin überzeugt, daß Guttenberg als Redner/Politiker im Auftrag seines Vaters handelt. In dieser Richtung wurde er schon als Kind geprägt. Seine Persönlichkeit ist dadurch so deformiert, daß er wahrscheinlich gar nicht weiß, wer er wirklich ist. Guttenbergs Rücktrittserklärung ist genauso verlogen und dreist wie sein "Doktorarbeit". Ich befürchte, daß er für die Opfer der jahrelangen medialen Pro-Guttenberg-Gehirnwäsche nach seinem Rücktritt noch größer ist und gestärkt auf der politischen Bühne wiedererscheinen wird! ---- Guttenberg hat - wie alle charismatischen Führer - eine narzisstische Persönlichkeitsstruktur. '''Er ist von sich selbst und seiner Misssion überzeugt, hat eine geringe Selbstkritik und ist anscheinend vollkommen blind gegenüber seinen eigenen Fehlern. Dieser Narzissmus kann zu einer Verzerrung der Realität führen. Man kann an seinen Reden erkennen, daß er diese rote Linie bereits überschritten hat. Bspw. in seiner Rücktrittserklärung: "Ich gehe ihn nicht allein wegen meiner so fehlerhaften Doktorarbeit – wiewohl ich verstehe, dass dies für große Teile der Wissenschaft ein Anlass wäre. Der Grund liegt im Besonderen in der Frage, ob ich den höchsten Ansprüchen, die ich selbst an meine Verantwortung anlege, noch nachkommen kann." Hochstapelei, Betrug, Lügen? Nein, das nicht! Nur '''mein eigener Maßstab. (Welcher eigentlich?) Aus ihm spricht ein maßloser pathologischer Narzissmus !!! Guttenberg ist keine Lichtgestalt, sondern nur ein "Fliegengott" (Goethe', '''Faust). ---- Vollkommene Zustimmung narzistische Persönlichkeitsstörung ist richtig, letzte Woche gab es ein aktuelles Lexicon in der Süddeutschen Zeitung "Psychopath". bis zur Hälfte des Artikels dachte ich noch es ginge um Guttenberg, obwohl Gaddaffi gemeint war. Aber es sind die gleichen Persönlichkeitstrukturen. Angela Merkel kan froh ein, dass sie ihn los hat. Paul777 14:53, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ja, wenn ich mir den (englischen) Wikipedia Narcissistic personality disorder dazu anschaue, muss ich zustimmen, dass es sich hier durchaus um eine narzisstische Persönlichkeitsstoerung handeln koennte. Unter dem Abschnitt "Pointers" findet man dort folgendes: :''Thomas suggests the following pointers may indicate the presence of someone with narcissistic personality disorder. :*''...'' :*''They feel that rules at work don't apply to them.'' :*''...'' :*''They love to delegate work, and then interfere by micromanaging it. If it goes well they take the credit (plagiarism); if it goes badly, they blame the person they delegated it to.'' :*''Blame others for their actions and misfortunes.'' :*''During a conversation, no matter what topic is being discussed, they usually end up talking about themselves.'' :*''They will always cheat whenever they think they will get away with it.'' :*''Virtually all their ideas or ways of behaving in a given situation are taken from others (mirroring).'' Siehe auch den Abschnitt'' Diagnostic criteria'' nach DSM-IV dort. Er sollte sich wohl tatsaechlich mal professionell daraufhin untersuchen lassen. (Vielleicht sollte man sowas bei einem allgemeinen Eignungstest fuer politische Verantwortungstraeger standard-maessig ueberpruefen. Andere Politiker scheinen ja auch nicht unbedingt ganz frei von Symptomen bzw. Hinweisen darauf zu sein...) Interessant ist auch der allgemeine Narzissmus Artikel dort und darin der "Millon Clinical Multiaxial Inventory" Test fuer pathologischen Narzissmus. EmanreztuneB 03:25, 3. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Siehe auch diesen Hörfunkbeitrag von Deutschlandradio: Der Doktorvater und der pädagogische Eros von Stephan Detjen "Der Verfassungsjurist Peter Häberle, zu Guttenbergs Doktorvater an der Universität Bayreuth, offenbart in seinen "Pädagogischen Briefen" einen Hang zum Pathos, der ihn anfällig für die blenderischen Fähigkeiten seines Doktoranden gemacht haben muss. ..... Es ist dasselbe Pathos, mit dem Häberle ebenso wie zu Guttenberg im Vorwort seiner Dissertation das wissenschaftliche Seminar als Ort gemeinschaftlicher Glückserfahrungen überhöht. Häberle bezieht sich dabei ausdrücklich auf das Erbe der Reformpädagogik und den Begriff des "pädagogischen Eros". Im vergangenen Jahr haben die Enthüllungen über die systematischen Missbrauchsfälle an der Odenwaldschule gezeigt, welche Abgründe sich hinter diesem Begriff auftun. Wo Eros die Beziehung von Lehrern und Schülern prägt, wird Überzeugungskraft leicht durch Verführungskunst ersetzt. Im Fall der Odenwaldschule haben Lehrer ihre Schüler missbraucht. Im Häberle-Seminar scheint der Lehrer das Opfer einer akademischen Vergewaltigung gewesen zu sein." Paul777 05:57, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- 'Um zu Guttenberg und seine Pathologie zu verstehen muß man sich klar darüber sein, was eine narzisstische Persönlichkeit bzw. eine narzisstische Persönlichkeitsstörung ist. ' Der Übergang ist dadurch markiert, daß die Umgebung des zweiten unter diesem leidet. Man spricht dann davon, daß der Betreffende "nur an sich denkt" oder "immer nur von sich spricht" oder "vollkommen beratungsresistent" ist usw. Bei Joschka Fischer litten hauptsächlich die Journalisten, bei Otto Schily sprach man von einer Cäsarennatur usw. Unvergesslich auch der junge Gerhard Schröder, der an der Absperrung zum Bundestag rüttelt und "Ich will da rein!" schreit (was er ja auch geschafft hat)! Und kennt ihr noch Rudolf Scharping mit seiner Gräfin im Schwimmbecken? Das sind vielleicht noch relativ milde Ausprägungen ... Ich kann hier nicht alles darüber miteilen (oben habe ich schon etwas dazu geschrieben), daher nur soviel: Personen mit einer narzisstischen P. sind in allen Führungsspitzen (Wirtschaft, Banken, Politik) sehr häufig anzutreffen. (Nach Aussage eines befreundeten Psychotherapeuten, der viele derartigen Personen in Stuttgart behandelt, kommen sie ausschließlich auf Druck der Angehörigen und ohne jegliche Einsicht in die Behandlung.) Da sie die "Besten" sind, streben sie natürlich aktiv an die Spitze. Äußerlich sind sie meist nicht zu identifizieren, da es in der Führungsebenen einen strengen Dresscode gibt, von dem man kaum abweichen kann. Nur selten ist jemand in der Position, daß er sich über die "Normen" hinwegsetzen kann, wie der libysche Diktator, der sich bekanntlich kleidet wie ein Operettenkönig. Dagegen kann sich der Narzisst ungestraft dort austoben, wo weitgehende Narrenfreiheit herrscht: im Kunst- oder Modebereich. Stellt euch einmal den rein hypothetischen Fall vor, daß jemanden überall Bilder von sich aufstellt, sich wie ein Christbaum schmückt, sich die Eheringe seiner Eltern um den Hals hängt - weil das wichtigste Ereignis der Welt SEINE Geburt war - und seine Umgebung mit seiner "Bedeutung" terrorisiert. Das wäre zweifellos ein Mensch mit einer erheblichen narzisstischen Persönlichkeitsstörung. Um Mißverständnisse auszuschließen: Dieser Mensch ist damit selbstverständlich NICHT gemeint: http://www.spiegel.de/img/0,1020,1526105,00.jpg http://www.spiegel.de/panorama/leute/0,1518,625427,00.html Viel Spaß beim Schauen und Lesen und der Fortbildung in Guttenbergscher Psychologie! ---- Es wäre schön, wenn Du unterschreibst und ncht die anderen Unterschriften löschen würdest! Paul777 05:58, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ich habe keine Unterschriften gelöscht! Aber irgendjemand hat meine eigenen Textkorrekturen rückgängig gemacht. ---- Im Blog Denkraum findet sich eine ganze Artikelserie zu den psychologischen Aspekten der Guttenberg-Affäre. Der Blogbetreiber ist Psychologe und Psychotherapeut. DiegoMaradonna 11:41, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Sehr schön, vielen Dank (für den Hinweis)! Da ist auch eine tolle Zusammenstellung von Artikeln dabei, von denen ich viele noch gar nicht kannte. Beim Zapfenstreich konnte man übrigens eine interessante Beobachtung machen. Auf die Darbietung des Musikstückes von Deep Pruple reagierte zu Guttenberg mit einem dümmlich-pubertären Grinsen. Das scheint der verdrängte rebellische Teil von ihm zu sein, der wegen der elterliche Überformung nicht reifen konnte. Diesen, der unmittelbaren Wahrnehmung doch sehr verborgenen, Primitivteil scheint das Volk zu lieben - nicht die reife Persönlichkeit mit Verantwortung für Deutschland, die er vorgibt zu sein (und natürlich gar nicht ist). ---- In der neuen Guttenberg-Biographie wird ebenfalls auf die Rolle des Elternhauses (Vater Enoch) in seiner (pathologischen) Entwicklung hingewiesen: "Eine der Fährte erklärte Wehner so: Guttenberg sei aufgewachsen "in dem Bewusstsein, Elite zu sein". Er habe stets Leistung bringen müssen und dabei unter Druck gestanden." http://nachrichten.t-online.de/guttenberg-biografie-legt-faehrten-/id_44675452/index Ich habe schon einmal darauf hingewiesen, daß Guttenberg extrem abivalent wirkt und deswegen unter Dauerstreß steht. Dieser Widerspruch bringt sein zwanghaftes (und aggressives) Dauergrinsen hervor, das die Guttenbergbewunderer als "Strahlen" einer "Lichtgestalt" auffassen (mißverstehen). In Wirklichkeit ist das ziemlich grausig! ---- Auch sehr aufschlußreich: http://www.sueddeutsche.de/kultur/karl-theodor-zu-guttenberg-das-abitur-des-ausredenbarons-1.1067509 Er hat also schon eine lange Karriere als selbstgefälliger Aufschneider und Schummler. Bei mündigen Erwachsenen darf man dann Narzisst, Hochstapler und Lügner sagen. Man darf sich allerdings fragen, ob er inzwischen schon mündig und erwachsen ist ... ---- Schon bizarr, diese Idee, einer Elite wegen Bluts anzuhören. Wie jemand kommentiert hat, stammen die 600 Mio. Euro Familienvermögen höchstwahrscheinlich nicht vom Vater (ein Dirigent). Also dann vom Opa und/oder noch früheren Ahnen. Wieso kann man sich als etwas Besseres wahrnehmen aufgrund den Taten seines Opas oder noch frühere Ahnen? Er kann sich genauso verantwortlich für seine ganze Vorteile fühlen, wie z.B. eine "Trophäe"-Gatte/in, die in einer solchen Familie einheiratet. Wirklich ziemlich lächerlich...aber noch schlimmer ist es, dass 92 Jahre nach Abschaffung des Adels schwarze Wähler trotzdem darüber herfallen.